iVirus
by starrtrek
Summary: When a deadly virus is unleashed in Seattle, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby must do everything in their power to survive. ALL MAJOR iCARLY SHIPS INVOLVED, INCLUDING  not limited to  SEDDIE, CREDDIE, SPAM.
1. i Info

**Title:** iVirus

**Fandom**: iCarly

**Main Ship:** n/a

**Other Ships:** To Be Announced

**Genre(s):** Angst/Romance

**Rating: **T for mature themes and angst

**Warnings:** death, sickness, misery, anger, scenes of a mild sexual nature

**Author Note**: So as I was writing my Fencer fic I was inspired to write another iCarly (totally my favorite show now). This one is incredibly angst-y, even out angsting my Fencer fic(s). In this story, each of the main characters of iCarly will die because of a terminal virus spreading around Seattle. The question is, who will die first, and who will be left to watch all of their friends perish before they do? Who will succumb to feelings they never knew they had? Who will go mad from watching friends and family die suddenly in a tragic epidemic? Only time will tell.

**WARNING:** Death is, obviously, a major factor in this story. If angst is not your thing, don't read. But please, no flaming.

**ALSO:** Reviews are very much appreciated. I do this for you guys (and myself) and I just would like to know how you guys feel about the progress of the story. Your favorite character will die eventually in this story (I apologize ahead of time) so don't hate me for that, but you never know, if a lot of people review saying which character they want to survive till the end, that might just happen (but no promises).

This story takes place in April of the gang's senior year, making Sam, Freddie and Gibby eighteen, Carly seventeen, and Spencer is thirty.

**P.S:** (this is a long A/N, sorry!) There's something in this story for EVERYBODY. And when I say that…let's just say that all main ships will probably if not definitely be in this story somewhere (which one will triumph?) except Cam and Fencer (sorry, Cam/Fencer fans!) BTW, to all my iPromise fans: I will still update that story continuously and as soon as I possibly can. But I started junior year this week and school is my top priority and I have to juggle these two stories. But I'll update them both each weekend, if not sooner, I hope.

**OKAY:** I've been ranting long enough. I just needed to explain those things. Onto the story! Oh, and by the way, everyone should go to YouTube and look up "milkshake icarly". Click the first video (by CookieGoodness). You won't regret it.

Shutting up now.

- Elle


	2. ii The World Will Change

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to the amazing Dan Schneider, iCarly, and Nickelodeon. The only thing I own is the plot.

**NOTE:** This story is best read on the 1/2 setting.

**CHAPTER ONE -** The World Will Change

* * *

Sam Puckett slammed her locker door shut angrily, drawing the attention of nearly every student in the hall. They all knew that when Sam was mad, they'd better back the hell away. Sam was ready to punch someone. Her face was flushing crimson and she was panting heavily out of her mouth.

Just as she whipped around, glancing around the hall to find someone to terrorize, Freddie Benson stepped out of a classroom next to her locker. Letting out a roar, Sam tackled Freddie to the ground, grabbing his lapel and shaking him furiously.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted, attempting to wiggle out of her grip. "What the heck are you doing!"

"The huge MMA fight tonight between Shelby Marx and that Peruvian chick was cancelled because some stupid nub festival is going on at the Dome!" Sam responded furiously, spit flying from her mouth heatedly. Freddie groaned in a disgusted manner and pushed Sam off of him, scrambling to his feet.

"It's not a nub festival," Freddie retorted defensively, "it's a medical conference about the newfound cure to a lot of sicknesses-"

"ARGH!" Sam let out, slamming a fist into her locker. "Like I said, nub festival!"

Freddie scowled, adjusting his clothes as Carly Shay walked over, staring at Freddie confusedly.

"What happened to you-?"

"Sam."

"Oh."

Carly put a hand on her hip, cocking an eye at her best friend. "Impulse control!" she said simply, shaking her head as she did the combination to her locker. Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged, leaning against the blue metal.

"I've been looking forward to this fight all week and now they're just taping some dumb conference," Sam complained, pulling on her hair. "Besides, Shelby texted me last night and said to go down there for free seats in the front row near her station!"

"I know," Carly replied, "she texted me, too."

"So why couldn't they have done the medical thing another night?" Sam snapped at Freddie, glaring at him. Freddie looked offended.

"Their area had a leak or something. Besides, Sam, it's really important. A lot more important than an MMA fight," Freddie said, walking by them to exit the school. He turned back to Carly. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Freddie," Carly said, smiling slightly. He grinned back. Sam made a gagging sound, looking the other way. Ever since Carly and Freddie had dated two years ago, it was always romance-y between them. You'd think that they'd get over it, but no such luck. Sam was forced to endure the flirty gestures between Carly and Freddie almost every day. It was enough to drive her over the edge. Especially recently. It had taken an extra sugary spin in the past few weeks.

Carly turned to Sam, surveying her. "Are you coming to my house?"

"No," Sam answered sourly, walking by her. "I have to go home to take care of my mom," Pam Puckett had recently caught pneumonia and was bedridden. Sam took it upon herself to help her mom out for a while each day. It was annoying, but Sam felt guilty whenever she left the house. She didn't know why.

Carly nodded understandingly as she shut her locker. "Well, you're free to come over for dinner. I think Spencer's making lasagna bites," Carly shrugged, offering Sam a forced small smile. "See ya."

"Yeah, bye," Sam responded, watching Carly leave the school. Things had been slightly…edgy between Carly and Sam recently. Sam was positive that Carly had rekindled her feelings for Freddie and was determined to date him again. Sam also knew that Carly was agitated whenever Sam harmed Freddie. She couldn't help it; she was naturally vicious.

Sam hoisted her bag over her shoulder and left the school, heading to her green car. She drove through the city in silence, her thoughts focused on Carly and Freddie, her mom, and fried chicken. When she reached her house, Sam found her mother strewn upon the floor of her bedroom, weeping.

"Mom, what the hell?" Sam asked loudly. The room was disgusting. Day old food was rotting on the dresser and clothes were flung everywhere. Pam glared at Sam, shaking her fist.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing a pair of socks at Sam. Sam backed out of the door of her mother's bedroom and slammed the door furiously. Pam always got over emotional when she was sick. Sighing, Sam walked straight back out of the door. She got in her car, and headed back into the city to head for Bushwell Plaza. _I guess Spencer will be the one making me dinner tonight, _Sam thought sadly.

Pulling into the plaza parking lot, Sam parked the car and headed into the lobby. She reached in her bag to pull out a black zip up sweatshirt. Slipping into it, Sam ignored Lewbert as she headed up the eight flights of stairs to Carly's apartment. Once she got onto the eighth floor, Sam could hear Freddie and Carly in the hall. They must have just gotten back from school.

"-and I don't think we should tell her yet," Freddie was saying tersely. Sam hid behind the corner, trying to hear their conversation. It sounded like an argument.

"Freddie, she's my best friend, please, let's just get it over with," Carly pleaded, sounding desperate. Sam felt her breath hitch in her throat; they were talking about her.

Freddie groaned. "Fine, I'll tell Sam just as soon as you tell Spencer," There was a pause. And then,

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I won't tell Sam!" Freddie ended the conversation, and Sam heard the door to his apartment open and shut quickly. A few seconds later, Carly stomped to her door, and Sam heard that click shut too.

Sam let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. What was going on? Sam knew that Carly hated secrets. She had went off on Freddie and her a couple of years ago after the…kiss (Sam bit her lip at the thought) for keeping it a secret. So what was happening now?

Sam decided she needed to be sneaky. She couldn't confront Carly upfront, she knew that. Carly would only deny it. Sighing, Sam moved around the corner, heading towards Carly's door. She'd just have to keep it in the back of her mind.

Sam knocked, trying to forget about the conversation she had just heard. The door opened, and instead of Carly, like Sam was expecting, it was Spencer.

"Oh, hey Sam," Spencer greeted warmly, opening the door wide. Sam stepped in, looking around.

"Where's Carly?" she asked, wondering where her friend could've gotten off to in so little time.

"She's in her room," Spencer replied, shutting the door. "But I wouldn't go up there. She's all prissy," Spencer turned back to Sam, shrugging. "Do you know what's up with her?"

"Not a clue," Sam said honestly, throwing herself down on the couch. Spencer walked by her, heading into the kitchen. Sam glanced over to see him squatting over a large rainbow colored push pin on the floor. She didn't ask.

After an hour of napping on the couch, Sam was woken up by Freddie entering the Shay apartment in a rush. Sam was about to shout something nasty in his direction along the lines of _where's the fire, Fredwardo? _but she didn't get around to it. Freddie sat down on the couch next to her, pushing her legs over to make room.

"What gives?" Sam complained. Freddie ignored her, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. Sam heard Carly come down the stairs to investigate the noise.

"Sam? Freddie? What's going on-?"

"Shhh!" Freddie silenced her, waving his hand in a flurry and pouting at the TV. "Just listen!"

Sam focused on the TV as Carly took a seat on her other side. Spencer joined in from the kitchen, hovering near the counter.

A woman in a suit was on the screen, quite clearly a newscaster. Behind her was a large arena filled with men in white coats and long tables. "Good evening, my name is Sarah Tucker and this is the Seattle News. I'm coming live to you from the Seattle Dome where the Cures for Cancer organization is setting up as we speak. Doctor Ross Page, a biologist from Tacoma, has found what he believes to be a cure for all major types on cancer. The Kygela Cure is a mixture of some sort, combining chemicals from a variety of places. Doctor Page says that it is the Kygela plant, a flower found exclusively in the mountains of Peru, that is the main ingredient for this cure that will save millions of lives."

"There, I told you this was important!" Freddie exclaimed, punching Sam lightly on the arm. "They found the cure for cancer!"

The lady continued. "These mixtures are still highly reactive as of right now, and can not be handled by anyone besides Doctor Page and his team. We can only speculate what may happen if these mixtures are tampered with before they are ready. But rest assured, this solution will save lives."

Sam was stunned. She could think of no smart remark to say to Freddie. Behind her, Spencer cheered slightly before heading back to the kitchen. Carly murmured her amazement.

"Think of how many people will be saved because of this," Carly whispered, smiling. Sam grinned, feeling good. She certainly felt a lot better about the MMA fight being cancelled.

After the broadcast, Spencer cooked up some lasagna bites and served them as he finished up his sculpture, singing some strange song as he did so. Sam sat next to Freddie on the couch watching Girly Cow as Carly surfed the web, checking the iCarly homepage.

"Hey, guys, the fans want us to do a thing on Kygela," Carly called over. Sam didn't respond. This episode of Girly Cow was her favorite. Freddie stood up from next to

Sam, making his way over to Carly. Sam was surprised by how irritated she felt by Freddie's absence. Shuddering, Sam focused on the TV show, but she could still hear her friends.

"Wow, there's nearly five hundred comments about it, and it's only been like a hour since the broadcast," Freddie commented, sounding surprised. Sam glanced over. She was about to say something when she felt a sudden trembling beneath her feet. Sam looked down at the ground, confused. Carly and Freddie turned around, looking equally baffled. Spencer stopped singing.

"What the…" Sam started, but she never finished. A sound like thunder sounded, and suddenly, the entire apartment was shaking. Sam jumped up, hearing things crash from behind her.

"Guys?" Sam shouted over the noise, watching from the living room as Carly gripped the counter in fear. Spencer ran from the kitchen, shock in his expression.

"I think it's an earthquake!" Spencer exclaimed, reaching over to grab Carly and Freddie. He then started pulling them. "SAM, GET TO THE DOOR!" Spencer screamed over the loud pounding that was shaking the entire city.

Sam didn't give it a second thought. She sprinted to the door, starting to head out the apartment. She felt a hand gip the back of her collar before she could make it into the hall. "NO. STAY IN THE DOORWAY, I THINK IT HELPS!" Spencer was shouting, pulling her back into the apartment.

Sam heard Carly let out a scream of terror as Spencer's Newton balls started sliding down towards living room. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and hugged him close as he gripped her. Sam glanced at Freddie, who looked shell-shocked. Without a pause, Freddie spun Sam around and held her close to his chest. Sam instinctively wound her arms around Freddie's body, holding him tightly. She could hear his heart beating like a hammer.

After a couple of minutes, the apartment stopped shaking. Sam moved her head to look at the apartment, still clinging to Freddie. The loft was a mess. The Newton balls had smashed the TV and table. All of Spencer's sculptures had fallen down, most of them broken. The sink was spurting water and oil, and the couch had a tear in it. It looked like a tornado had swept through, showing no mercy.

Sam heard Carly breathing heavily as she surveyed her home. "Spencer…!" she squeaked, untwisting her arms from around him and stepping into the ruins of her apartment. "How did we just have an earthquake?"

"Stay close to me," Spencer demanded, grabbing Carly's arm and pulling her back towards him protectively. "There might be an aftershock."

Carly burst into tears, sobbing into her brother's chest. Sam just looked around, positively startled. She felt Freddie's hands on her back, and suddenly realized their position. Backing away from Freddie awkwardly, Sam looked away from him, wringing her hands nervously. Freddie coughed.

Spencer rested his chin on top of Carly's head, looking around the room sadly. "This is going to take so long to clean up," he reasoned, clicking his tongue disappointedly.

"Never mind that!" Freddie cried. "What just happened!"

Sam stepped away from the group, kicking over a piece of wood that had fallen off of one of the sculptures. She then turned back, looking somber.

"I can tell you one thing," Sam said tightly. "Those mixtures down at the Dome are most likely toast right now."

Spencer, Freddie and Carly could only stare, hoping Sam was dead wrong.


	3. iii In Every Situation

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to the amazing Dan Schneider, iCarly, and Nickelodeon. The only thing I own is the plot.

**NOTE:** This story is best read on the 1/2 setting.

**CHAPTER TWO** - In Every Situation

* * *

The power had gone out when the earthquake had hit, but it had returned very shortly after. Sam sat in the black chair near the door of the Shay loft while Freddie and Carly sat on the couch. Spencer was hovering near the counter. All eyes were on the TV set.

"…been reported as the most freak earthquake to ever hit the Pacific Northwest. The stretch of the earthquake had a mark from Vancouver to Fresno. Fatalities have been reported, and power outages have been reported everywhere from California to Canada. Sydney West has the story, reporting live from Seattle, Washington. Sydney?"

A blonde woman appeared on the screen, stationed in front of the Space Needle. "Thanks, Diane. Seattle seems to be the only city in the earthquake's zone that has power, but that certainly does not mean that Washington wasn't severely struck. Ambulances have been filing out of local hospitals and clinics to aid civilians in the city and surrounding areas. Tacoma and Olympia are both out of power," Sydney West paused, looking into the camera with a dire expression. "We can only hope that the one earthquake is all that is in store for Seattle."

"This is bogus," Sam muttered, tugging at a blonde curl nervously. "Seattle's never had an earthquake before! At least not since we've been alive!"

Freddie was nodding in agreement, looking stunned. Spencer sunk down on a seat next to the counter looking pained. "I don't have a good feeling about this," Spencer let out in a breath, twisting his fingers together. Sam watched him, biting her lip. She didn't like when Spencer was anxious about something; it usually meant there was something_ to_ be anxious about.

Freddie glanced at Spencer. "It's okay, guys. It was just an earthquake," Carly shot him an incredulous look, "California gets them all the time. After they fix the power lines and damages and stuff, it'll all be good," Freddie tried to assure them. Carly wasn't having it.

"What about the science fair thing? What if something happened?" Carly snapped, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Freddie sighed. "Nothing happened to the medecine-"

Sam caught sight of a special news report flashing on the TV. "Shut up, dork, it's back on," Sam hissed at Freddie. Freddie scowled at sat back down next to Carly, looking at the TV.

Sydney West returned, her stage grave expression painted onto her face. "We have just been informed that the Kygela conference at the Seattle Dome has been cancelled. When asked for information, Doctor Ross Page declined comment. More news will follow promptly," the TV flickered back to the news anchors. Sam took a deep breath, gnawing on her lower lip. She really wanted to know why that conference had been cancelled. Sighing, Sam stood up, making her way to the fridge. When she was stressed, she looked towards food to comfort her.

There was a knock on the front door. Sam turned around to see Spencer heading towards the front door to open it. A few seconds later, Sam caught sight of Gibby entering the apartment.

"What's going on, Gib?" Sam called out from the kitchen, coming around the table to see him. Gibby looked fearful.

"My mom took Guppy out into the city right before the 'quake and she won't pick up her phone," Gibby explained, sounding on the verge of tears. He looked up at Spencer with wide eyes. "Can I stay here until she calls me back?"

"Of course, Gibby," Spencer said kindly, closing the door. Gibby nodded, walking slowly over to sit on the chair that Sam had vacated. Carly was watching him with a pained expression.

"Do you think that we should, um, call the hospital and see if maybe she's there?" Carly asked quietly, eyeing Gibby apprehensively. Gibby let out a shaky breath and didn't reply.

Sam leaned against the pillar next to the counter, crossing her arms as she watched her friends in the living room. They seemed to all be reacting differently. Gibby looked petrified and small; Sam had never seen Gibby looking so unconfident. It nerved her.

Carly was squirming around in her seat, fidgeting at every small sound. She looked like she was having a nervous breakdown. Freddie looked grim, his face pale. Sam wondered why his mother hadn't barged into the apartment yet, demanding if he was alright.

Spencer just looked extremely subdued. He was sitting on the stairs, staring a hole into the back of the couch. Sam couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Come on, guys, we have to stop moping about this," Sam insisted, raising her voice in hopes of waking her friends out of their stupors. She was glad she invoked a response out of Freddie, who stared up at her. "It was just a little earthquake, no big-"

The TV suddenly flashed, and Sydney West returned to the screen, her look of fake concern gone. She looked absolutely stricken. "This just in; the Kygela cure has suffered fatalities during the shake in Seattle. Nearly all of the mixtures were destroyed in the unexpected earthquake. Sarah Tucker has the story…"

Carly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God…"

Freddie put his head in his hands, moaning, "No…"

Sam stood still, staring at the TV in horror. How could this have happened? Sam felt her calm manner ebb away as she bit her nails nervously. The cure was gone. Who knew how long it would take those doctors to make it again? Sam sank to the floor, resting her head on her knees. She had never felt so anxious in her life.

* * *

A few hours later, Mrs. Benson returned home to inform of them that she had been at a PTA meeting when the quake happened, but not before attacking Freddie with her First Aid kit.

"Ah, Mom, I'm fine!" Freddie complained, trying to swat her away. "The earthquake happened hours ago!"

"Which means you could still be internally bleeding!" Mrs. Benson shot back, tugging at Freddie's hair. Under normal circumstances, the scene would have amused Sam. However, Sam did not have the energy to make fun of Freddie. She was too distracted.

They did learn one happy thing, though; Mrs. Gibson was alright. She and Guppy had been at the PTA meeting with Mrs. Benson.

"I suppose it's a good thing you didn't show up to the meeting, Spencer," Mrs. Benson said, half-gratefully, half-rudely. "Who knows what could have befell the children had you not been here to help them."

Spencer shrugged, but he smiled lightly. "I guess being lazy has it's benefits," Spencer told her, resting a hand on Carly's head playfully. Sam felt better already. If Spencer's low spirits had disappeared, things must have been looking up.

Mrs. Benson just nodded, eyeing Freddie with a beady eye. "Come along, young man; I have to spray you with anti-bacterial special Earthquake spray," she said, tugging on Freddie's arm. Sam watched Freddie roll his eyes and pout his lips, and she laughed. She certainly was starting to feel better. Mrs. Benson looked back towards Gibby. "I'm going to drive you home, okay?"

"Cool, Mrs. B," Gibby replied, getting up to join the Bensons as they left.

Spencer shut the door behind Mrs. Benson, pretending to wipe sweat off his brow. Sam giggled slightly, turning around to flop down on the couch. Carly surveyed her beadily.

"Have you called your mom?" Carly asked as Spencer went to his room. Sam shrugged, absent-mindedly stroking her phone through her pocket.

"Nah. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept right through it," Sam told Carly off-handedly. Carly just nodded and walked to the kitchen. Sam waited until Carly was out of sight before she wrenched her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to her mom, _Hey, are you okay?_

Carly returned to the living room, taking a seat at the counter. As she browsed the internet, Sam watched her, remembering Carly and Freddie's secret conversation in the hallway. Sam didn't care about subtlety anymore. Hello, they had just survived a freak earthquake together! "Hey, Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"After school, today, I kind of-"

Sam broke off as her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket, seeing her mother's face light up on the screen. Sam sighed and answered the call. "Hello?" she said somewhat irritably, but also in relief.

"Samantha," Pam's voice came across the line in a weak yet still angry voice, "why didn't you come home after the damn earthquake?"

"Because Spencer wouldn't let me leave," Sam said quickly, finding someone else to blame besides herself. This earned her a quick glare from Carly.

"I don't give a hoot what Spencer did, you should have come home," Pam replied forcibly.

"But Mom-!" Sam argued.

"Just come home, Sam," Pam said resignedly, hanging up. Sam groaned, slipping the phone back in her pocket as she turned around, heading towards the door.

"I gotta go. I'll text you tonight," Sam called to Carly from the door, opening it wide.

"Okay. Oh, wait! What did you want to talk about?" Carly asked, swiveling around in her seat.

Sam paused, watching Carly's curious expression for a second. Then, she shook her head, smiling. "It was nothing important," she assured Carly before backing out of the door and leaving the Shay loft.

* * *

Did you know I love reviews? :)


End file.
